The Gondola
by postcardfromsomewhere
Summary: Daltonverse. So, this is based off of bourbonrose's "Gunsight". Where is the best place to hide when you are on the run from people who want you dead? Why a gondola, of course. Julian/Logan. Jogan/Light.


_So, this is based off of bourbonrose's "Gunsight". If you read my blog at all, you'll know I'm just as obsessed with it as I am with Dalton, so yeah…make of that what you will._

_This drabble takes place in the future of this story—so everything that has happened so far in the story has passed, everyone is alive, but Derek, Logan and Julian are still on the run._

_It could stand alone on it's own, I guess, but it helps if you read the story._

_Also, Rose, darling, I'm sorry if they seem a bit out of character._

_So here it is_.

**The Gondola**

The cool air slapped Logan in the face as he ran, his hand protectively gripping his sniper on his belt. The bright colors of the street market were blurring around him. The voices of venders calling out to him in Italian became lower and lower as he continued to run. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a distinct flash of dark brown, and his free hand grasped firmly around Julian's wrist.

"Come on, Julian! Do you _want _them to catch us?" He said sternly.

Julian flailed; trying to keep up with the fast pace the taller blonde took as he was trying to wrench his wrist out of Logan's hand with great difficulty.

"No!" He breathed, "But I don't see anyone behind us—"

"The worst mistake you could make would be to look back," Logan grunted, as he rounded a corner, "I told you that the minute we got off the plane. You look forward, always."

Julian shook his head, "But we have to go back! Derek is all the way—"

Logan growled, stopping abruptly before whipping around the face the distraught actor.

"He'll be fine! He's an athlete; he can run," He muttered, "There is no looking back! Don't you get that? We need to hide—"

"—I thought that's why you brought me to Italy, of all places!" Julian yelled.

Logan dragged both hands down his face and put both of his hands on Julian's shoulders, "I thought we were safe here. I was wrong." He forced his eyes to glance Julian's sepia orbs and he squeezed his shoulders lightly, "But we have to roll with this. And we have to get you safe. So you need to keep up with me until we find a hideout."

Julian breathed in deep and nodded, crossing his arms, "Fine." He looked at their surroundings and frowned, "But where are we going to hide—we're in the middle of a residential alley!"

Logan groaned and looked around and sure enough, the only "secure" hiding place was a garbage can which wouldn't suffice.

Logan turned and walked towards the end of the alley and looked out of it scarcely, careful not to be seen. He noticed an ice cream parlor, a pizza parlor, and a bridge that looked over a lazy river.

He sighed again, "Well this isn't much to work with," He muttered under his breath. He turned back around to see Julian approaching,

"What are you looking at? I thought you said you didn't want to get caught." Julian looked in the same direction Logan had been before with a questioning look on his face.

"I was looking to see if there was any other place we could go. But I didn't see—"

"What about a Gondola?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan snapped.

Julian pointed to the underpass of the bridge, where there was a man dressed in a striped shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to him was a large sign, which read: Gondola Ride!

Logan gave Julian a look, "You're joking."

Julian shook his head, "Nope. I say we take the Gondola and then tell him to anchor it at another dock," He looked at Logan with hopeful eyes. The blonde's heart gained speed slightly at the look, but shook it off and shrugged, "Alright, it's not like we have any other option anyway."

"Alright." Logan looked out of the alley again to make sure the coast was clear before the pair sprinted across the street and toward the underpass, where the gondolier stood and smiled at them as they approached.

"Hello! You want ride?"

The two boys nodded and the gondolier held out his hand, "Wonderful! 5 Euro!"

Julian looked to Logan with a nervous look, then back to the gondolier, "I'm sorry, we—we don't have any money."

The gondolier's smile faded and he put his hand down, "I'm sorry. No money, no ride."

Julian then started to bargain with the gondolier, but Logan's eyes were averted to two figures on the bridge that they were currently under. Logan was fixated on two men dressed in all black. They looked a bit familiar to him, but once he saw sniper's on their belts that were identical to his, all of the blood drained from his face. He looked back to Julian who was now arguing with the gondolier.

_We need to get on that gondola._

He looked back up at the bridge and saw that they were looking down the other side of the bridge. Glancing back at Julian, a peculiar and surprising idea popped into his head.

"We're in love." He stated loudly, now facing the gondolier.

If it were any other situation, Logan would have laughed at the two completely different looks he was gaining from the two in front of him. The gondolier had a smile as wide as the world, his eyes shining brightly with amusement, while Julian had a look of straight horror glued onto his perfect features.

"We're what—?"

"Oh how beautiful!" The gondolier clapped, "A couple in love! Oh how wonderful. _Wonderful_! Why yes, of course! Free ride for the couple in love!"

Julian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Logan smirked, following the gondolier into the gondola, grabbing Julian's hand as he passed him.

The gondolier motioned for the pair to sit on a bench, clearly only meant for two people to sit on.

Correction: only meant for two people to sit on and _only_ two people to sit on.

With Logan and Julian being the tall, built, sturdy men that they were, when they took their seats, they were very much squished next to each other. Their legs were pressed together as were their arms.

But Logan didn't mind.

The gondolier smiled at the two and began to row, humming a soft tune as he did so, "My name is Paolo, and I am your gondolier for this evening. Sit back and enjoy the beautiful sights of Italy!"

The pair nodded and Julian waved, "Thank you, Paolo."

Paolo nodded and grinned again. He turned and started stroking again, humming the tune louder.

When he was sure the gondolier wasn't paying attention, Julian whipped his head to face Logan, "Really Lo?"

Logan shrugged," Really _what_?"

"We're in love?" Julian repeated Logan's words and the blonde just snorted,

"It was a distraction, Julian. The gondoliers in Italy are prone to love, I figured it would work. And it did, didn't it?"

Julian nodded slowly, the pang in his heart failing to fade, "Guess so."

"Right, so just enjoy this while you can while I try to figure out our next move."

The actor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Whatever."

Logan averted his eyes in front of him, dragging a hand over his face. Where were they going to go now? For the first time in his life, he didn't have a plan of action, he didn't have a back up.

He just had a gondola.

And Julian.

He sighed and looked to the man next to him who was now talking to the gondolier again. A wave of sadness flew to his heart as he watched the man who supposedly used to be his best friend. He really did wish he could remember something about his past. Anything. After his discussion with Julian the night he fell asleep on his shoulder, Logan had been trying endlessly to rack his brain of any type of memory of Julian from his time at Dalton.

It had been weeks, and he still hadn't come up with anything.

Logan turned away from the now silent Julian and looked back in front of him, his eyes focusing on a bridge that was approaching. His eyes narrowed and he groaned as they approached the bridge.

The two men in black were atop the bridge, their eyes scanning for the person they wanted dead.

Julian.

Logan began to panic; should they jump in the water? No. That would cause a distraction. Logan looked around for any type of escape, but mentally slapped himself.

_We're on a boat, in the middle of a river; there is no way out of here without causing some kind of scene._

Logan sighed again. The only person he wanted safe was Julian, he didn't care if he was seen, because he was more concerned about Julian—the person that was wanted dead.

_If there were only a way to conceal Julian…_

Logan froze, another crazy idea popping into his head. He looked back to Julian, whose eyes were now closed as his hand dragged in time with the boat in the cold river. A content smile was placed on his face. However, his eyes popped open and he was frazzled when he caught Logan staring at him.

Logan began to panic again as they grew closer to the bridge. He looked back to Julian, _well, it's now or never._

Julian frowned at Logan's state, "Logan, what are you—ummph!"

The back of Julian's neck was seized by Logan slightly as the actor felt Logan's lips brush against his own. Logan was leaning over Julian and his body was pressed against his.

Every wave of emotion washed over Julian. This was the boy he had been in love with since he was in high school, and now he was finally kissing him, on a gondola—it was his dream, and it was coming true.

So of course, Julian kissed him back.

And then Logan kissed him back.

Julian's hands wound around Logan's neck, bringing him closer to him, and Logan's hand squeezed Julian's side, also trying to bring him closer to him.

Logan had kissed many boys before—he could have his favorite bartender at his favorite bar attest to that—but kissing those guys was nothing like kissing Julian Larson.

Because kissing Julian Larson was like a breath of fresh air for him. Kissing Julian distracted him from the worry, the hurt, the pain, and the suffering had gone through over the years.

And how badly he wanted to be distracted, especially by Julian,

But he was on a mission; he had a job. His job was to save Julian—to protect him.

This was _only_ for protection.

Right?

Logan's eyes fluttered open as he continued to kiss Julian. He looked up to make sure they were past the bridge that the two men in black were still frantically searching on top of. When he made sure the coast was clear, he pulled away from Julian slowly, smiling softly to himself as he watched Julian's eyes flutter open.

Logan's stomach turned over as he heard the gondolier, "So romantic! A kiss on the gondola! How sweet! Why, you must think its sweet, don't you boy?" The gondolier asked, his eyes glued to Logan.

Why was Logan fighting the urge to nod in response to the gondolier? Why was he even having this reaction in the first place?

_This kiss was only for his protection._

_The kiss wasn't meant to last that long._

_So why did it?_

Logan sighed, for he knew the answer to the question before he even answered it.

Julian's face flushed red and Logan sighed, his smile growing slightly as he spoke, "Yeah—yeah, I do."


End file.
